If I Had You
by BlueOrchid1224
Summary: AU. Lucy was dragged by her best friend, Erza, to a concert of the most famous band ever : Fairy Law. There she meets Natsu, the badass playboy, Jellal the serious guy, Gray the handsome stripper and Gajeel the tough guy. Will she fall in love with the playboy of the band? Or he will be such a jerk that she won't want to see him again? Pairings: NaLu(mainly), JeRza, GaLe etc.
1. The Concert

**BlueOrchid1224: Hello everyone, this is my first Fairy Tail story. I'm sorry if I'll do some gramatical mistakes, but English isn't my first language. This story is in Lucy's POV, and sorry if Erza is a little bit OOC. Constructive criticism is allowed. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters!**

If I Had You

Chapter one - The Concert

.

.

"OH. MY. GOD! I can't believe I've got tickets for Fairy Law's concert!" Erza squealed.

Yes. Erza squealed. Even I'm surprised.

"You really like that band don't you?" I asked eating some chips.

"You bet! I just found out that they are going to sing in our town and I got two tickets! You should come with me!"

Suuuuuuuure.

"No, thank you." I said nonchalantly.

I'm not really interested in that band. In fact, I hate them. They seem so selfish and all they sing about is how they party all day, girls, drinking and other stupid things.

"Come on, Lucy! You have to come! I got so hard this two tickets and it would be such a shame if you wouldn't come!" Erza tried to convince me. But she couldn't.

As far as I know, all of them are playboys. There's no chance for me to go to that concert. Never.

"I aleardy refused, Erza. Why don't you go with Levy or Lisanna, maybe?"

She sighed, trying to look sad. "But, Lucy..."

I expected her to make those puppy eyes but it was totally opposite of what I thought.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT ACCEPT WHEN I ASKED YOU SO NICELY? ACCEPT OR DIE!" She started yelling.

I was frightened. And I really mean it. When Erza yells at someone, it means she's really mad. Everyone says she's damn scary, and they are right!

I guess I have to accept...

"Fine. I'll go with you." I sighed.

"Yay!" she cheered making a victory dance. I laughed a little and after started watching TV.

.

**The next day**

I was aleardy ready to go to the concert when I heard something about that band at the TV.

"It seems like the most famous band Fairy Law is getting in big trouble! Natsu Dragneel, the leader of the group, has been saw in a stripper club, along with his friend Gray Fullbuster-"

Great. Like I said. Playboys. I don't even know why I accepted. Maybe because I was bored? Because Erza is my best friend? Or because Erza is scary? Yes, definitely the last one.

I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Hi! Are you ready to go?" Erza asked.

"Let's go." I replied grabbing my keys.

I looked at the way Erza was dressed. It was a dark purple off- the- shoulder kind of T-Shirt with some black jeans and white ankle boots. It wasn't really her style. She is always dressing well, um... not really fancy.

It made me wondering if Erza was in love with someone from that band.

"Hey, Erza. Do you like someone from that band of yours?"

She chocked... air?!

"W-Why a-are you a-asking?"

She just stuttered? Then, it seems like my Erza is finally in love with someone! But I have to see with who.

"So, who's the lucky one?" I asked.

Erza blushed.

"W-Wha-? I can't say it!"

Oh come on, Erza! We are friends! Correction : best friends. Why is she keeping secrets from me?

"Erza, since when do you keep secrets from me? Aren't we best friends?"

"We are!" She suddenly yelled. "Sorry, Lucy... but I'm afraid that if I might tell you, you would laugh at me."

How can she think like that? We are best friends. Best friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other! I'm feeling a little bit sad...

"Erza, you can trust me. I thought you knew that you can. You can tell me! I promise I won't laugh!"

She sighed deeply and started talking with a shaky voice. "I l-like Jellal f-from F-Fairy Law."

I stared at her with an expresionless face. She was talking seriously? Why I'm even surprised? A bunch of girls are in love with those playboys.

But... with Erza is different. She is really sensible. It's true that she tries to act tough sometimes, and she really is a strong girl, but... I'm afraid that if I'll tell her that she'd had no chance with that boy, she might get upset.

Really upset.

"Erza, you are really serious? You like that guy?" I asked softly, so she wouldn't think that I'm mocking her.

She looked in to my eyes and replied, "Yes. I really like him. But, I know I couldn't have a chance with him. His a superstar and I'm just... a normal girl. He wouldn't even look at me!"

I saw sadness in her eyes. It was also making me sad. Ugh, Erza! You finally fell in love with someone! Why it had to be a celebrity?!

I decided to let it go... I didn't tell Erza anything after. I just continued walking till we arrived at the place were the concert was.

It was really noisy inside, meaning that the band must've arrived. Erza grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

I sighed. It's gonna be a long night...


	2. The Beauty Contest

**BlueOrchid1224: Thank you -Bookworm and thejordanandhervices for the reviews, and the others for following and favoriting! I really appreciate it. :)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters!**

**I don't own the song I used in this chapter, neither! **

If I Had You

Chapter two - Beauty Contest

.

.

When the band finally appeared on the scene, all the people that were here started yelling like crazy and shouting their names.

Erza, was also one of them.

"Look, he is Natsu! He's the leader!" She said to me.

I looked at the guy. I must admit that he was pretty handsome. But he looked like rebel to me. And gay... he has pink hair! He wore a black jacket, black jeans, black shoes, black- ugh, I think you got the idea!

"The black haired guy is Gray. He plays the guitar and he's a backing vocal, too."

Black hair, dark blue eyes. Nothing strange. Wait a minute! He's naked or I'm just seeing things? Oh my god he's really naked! He doesn't have a shirt!

"If you're wondering why is naked, that's a habit of his."

Even if you say this, Erza, it's still strange! What kind of people have a stripping habit?!

This band is more awful than I thought.

"The one with black long hair and piercings is Gajeel. He's the drummer."

I didn't like him. He looked like a tough guy who loves rock and hates kittens. I mentioned that he had a tattoo? It was... well I don't really know what it really is but it resembles a dragon.

"Lucy, look! He's Jellal! The blue haired guy!" Erza said excitedly.

I looked over where that guy, Jellal, was. He is cute, I must admit. He also has a tattoo on his face, but a red one. He looks the most normal of all. Erza has good tastes.

But the leader caught my atenttion the most. What was his name? Something with summer... oh Natsu!

"The leader, Natsu, is... interesting." I said caching Erza's atenttion.

"You like him? I thought you didn't like the band. Nor the members."

I wanted to say to Erza that I don't really like him, but it's something interesting about him that I like.

The crowd of fangirls started shouting and applauding when the band started singing.

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment !Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

I don't like the song but Erza seems to enjoy it.

"Do you really like this song, Erza?" I asked her.

"Sure I do! Don't you think it's amazing? Wait, here comes my favourite part!"

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_'Sall right_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes, not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm gonna work it 'til you're totally blown_

Okay, this was weird. The message in this song is clearly not nice! I hate guys who are thinking like this.

.

**After 15 minutes**

It's finally down! Hurray! I couldn't wait to leave! I looked around for Erza, it seems like I lost her.

"Erza! Erza!" I started yelling.

I finally saw red hair next to the scene. She was talking to and little old man with a mustache.

"Hey, Erza!"

She turned around and waved her hand at me.

"Come here, Lucy!"

I approached her and saw that the man aleardy left.

"Why did you call me here?" I asked.

"Because, I talked with the manager of Fairy Law, and he said that if I want to meet them, I have to participate in a contest!" Erza replied.

"What kind of contest?" I asked, a little suspicios. What was Erza thinking?

"Well, the band is organizing an beauty contest, and who ever wins, gets a day with them! Isn't that great?"

It's great for her. I hope she won't try to get me in it, too.

"And you'll come with me!"

Damn!

"Why are you getting me in this too? You know I don't want a day with them! I hate their music!"

"Come on, Lucy! Do it for me! It's a chance for me to meet Jellal and rest of the band." She said.

I didn't really like the idea, but accepted it anyway. What I don't do for you, Erza?

.

**BlueOrchid1224: I forgot to say! The song's name is For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. **

**Let a review if you want and I want to say that it the next chapter, the girls would be meeting the band!**


	3. Decision

**BlueOrchid1224: I know I said that in this chapter the girls will finally meet the band, but sorry it's not possible! They would meet the band in the next one! I hope I won't bore you... :(**

**I tried to make this chapter longer and I hope I did! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters!**

If I Had You

Chapter three - Decision

.

.

Ugh, seriously! I'm so tired! Erza kept me awake all night talking about what will happen at the beauty contest. I'm not really interested, but I'll do my best for us to win so Erza will get to spend that day with Fairy Law.

When I asked her what we should do at the contest, she said that we had to show the judges some of our talents and after they would choose who is the most beautiful among us.

I'm totally against this kind of things, but I have to help Erza. I don't have any other choice.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Lu-chan!" A girl voice replied.

"Levy? Is that you?"

"Yes! It's me! We didn't talk a long time, so I wondered what are you and Erza doing."

"We're fine, thank you for calling. How about you?" I asked

"I'm very happy! I will participate in a beauty contest! And if I'll win I would have to spend a day with my favourite band!"

"You aren't talking about Fairy Law, are you?"

"Yes! How did you know? Don't tell me that you are participing too!"

"Well, I'm kind of participating. Erza dragged me in all this, saying that she wants to spend a day with them. I don't really like their songs."

"Awesome! So we can meet there! I can't wait to see you two. I have to go now, see you later, Lucy!"

"See you later." I said as I hang up.

Sigh. Great. Now Levy's going too. All my friends love that band? Well, I have to find out! I guess I'll call Lisanna.

"Hi, Lisanna!" I said

"Oh, Lucy, hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I wanted to ask you if you like Fairy Law. You know, the band Erza and Levy are so crazy about."

Lisanna started laughing.

"Uh, Lisanna? Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm ok, but, you should know that me and Mira-nee are crazy about Fairy Law! Well, mostly me, but anyway! I can't wait for the beauty contest they are organizing."

"Oh, so you are also participating. Mira is going?" I asked.

"I don't know. She likes Fairy Law, but I don't think she'll want to participate." She replied. "Why? Are you going?"

"Erza wants to go to the contest, so she said that I should come too. I'm not a big fan of them, though."

"Great! So, you, Erza, Levy, me and Juvia are going!" she said happily.

Wait, Juvia is coming? She likes that band, too?! Ugh! Why does everyone like them?

"Juvia is also coming? Well, ok then. See you at the contest, bye!"

"Bye, Lucy!"

So me, Erza, Lisanna, Levy and Juvia, huh? I guess it won't be so easy to win this contest...

...

After an hour and half, Erza arrived at my home.

"So, Erza, what talent will you show to the judges?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I won't tell you. It's a secret."

I also shrugged. If she didn't want to tell me, I won't push her. Now I'm wondering what talent should I show to the judges? I don't have any talents!

Erza suddenly left, saying that her mother needed her to go home. I sighed, and collappsed on my bed. What should I do at the contest? I don't have any talents...

I guess I'm on my own...

"Lucy, dear! Come here for a second!" My grandma yelled.

I hurried down and I saw my grandma standing at my old piano.

"Do you remember this piano, Lucy?" she asked, smiling softly.

"Of course." I said.

How could I forget it? It was my mothers... I used to sing a lot when she was still _alive _but... after her death I stopped. I guess it remembered me about her too much. I haven't seen this piano, in like, 8 years or so.

"Do you want to sing something for me?" Grandma asked.

I felt a pain in my heart. I couldn't do it... it hurts too much...

"Sorry, I... I can't, grandma. It's just too painful for me..." I replied looking down.

"Come on, Lucy. It aleardy passed 8 years. I'm not saying that you should forget your mother, but... you loved to sing. And, after your mothers death, you stopped. And it's such a shame because you have such a beautiful voice, dear!"

My eyes started tearing up. But I couldn't cry. I won't be weaker than I aleardy am.

"Sorry, but... I can't sing again. Mom learned me everything that I know about singing and when she died... I felt like I couldn't do it anymore."

"Then what would you do at the contest? What will you show the judges, Lucy?!" She asked rising the voice.

"H-How! How do you know about the contest?" I asked.

"Erza told me. Answer me, Lucy. What would you do? You _have _to sing. You have to show those people how beautiful is your voice!"

"I can't do it, grandma! Erza wants to win! If I'll sing, then I'll win. And I don't want that! I don't want to be me who spends a day with that band! She wants to meet them so much! I _have _to help her, grandma." I said, feeling like I'll start crying in any moment.

Why is she so concerned about this stupid contest?! It's not like I want to win!

"Do what you want. But, take this." She handed me a paper and left.

I opened it, and I started crying. It was a song. A song that my mom wrote before she died. I felt something strange inside me.

I approached the piano, and sat down. I started singing.

_I_ _Was Here._

Why grandma never showed me this song? And why just now? Should I really sing at the contest? Should I really betray Erza after I said that I will help her?

_Mom I wish you were here..._

...


	4. The Voice

**BlueOrchid1224: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm so happy! I can't believe that I got so many reviews! Thank you so much everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! I wish I would have posted this chapter sooner but something with 503 appeared and I couldn't even enter my account!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters! Hiro Mashima does! I don't own the song! It belongs to Beyonce!**

If I Had You

Chapter four - The Voice

.

Another day passed and I still haven't decided what to do. The contest is tomorrow; I have been thinking that I should really sing. But... what if Erza gets mad at me if I win?

I talked with grandma and she told me that I should think about myself more. Not only about the others. That I should do what my heart says to.

But it's really hard...

...

**Meanwhile with Erza and Lisanna**

"Thanks for inviting me here, Erza." Lisanna said watching the view.

It was a beautiful park full of roses and trees.

"Yeah, well this is my favourite place to go when I want to think about something." Erza said smiling sadly.

"Erza, why did you call me here? What's the matter?" Lisanna asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I just... I just have this feeling that I cannot win the contest."

"Why are you saying that? I know that in the contest we're rivals but you can tell me anything, Er." Lisanna said smiling friendly.

"Thanks, Lis." Erza also smiled.

"Now come here and tell me what's bothering you." Lisanna sat down and Erza followed her.

"You know that Lucy's mother is dead, right?" Erza asked. Lisanna nodded.

"And, you know that her mother, Layla, loved to sing and teached Lucy also?" Erza continued.

"Yes. I also know that after Layla's death, Lucy stopped singing. But what it has to do with the contest?"

Erza sighed. "Well, I'm afraid that Lucy will sing at the contest."

Lisanna raised an eyebrow, "And what? You're afraid that she may win?" Erza looked down and nodded.

"Erza, Lucy is your best friend. She wouldn't do anything to upset you or anything. She wouldn't sing, I'm sure. If she didn't do it so many years, why now?"

"You're right. Thank you for helping me, Lisanna."

...

**The next day**

I finally decided. I will sing. I don't care what Erza will say. That's what I love to do and she can't tell me that I shouldn't do it. After all, she's the one that made me sign up in this contest.

I called Erza this morning and I asked her if she wants to come over to my house. I thought that she will want us to go together but she refused me. Did I do something wrong?

Anyway, I arrived at the place where the contest was. I saw Lisanna and Mira and approached them.

"Hey girls." I said. Lisanna looked beautiful. She wore a nice dark purple dress and pink lipstick. She really looked nice.

"Hi, Lucy! Do you like my dress?" Lis asked smiling widely. I nodded and turned towards Mirajane.

"You aren't participating, Mira?"

"No. I will stay in the background and encourage Lisanna." She replied smiling at her sister.

"We have to go now. See you later, Lucy! And good luck!"

"Thanks! Good luck for you too!" I said waving.

Now, where is Erza? I searched for her but I only found Levy.

"Lucy! How are you? I'm glad you came!"

"I'm okay, a little nervous... I can't find Erza anywhere." I said.

"She's in the bathroom, changing. You should go change,too." Levy said that and left.

She was right. I had to dress up in my other clothes. I bought with me a blue dress, with roses on it. It's beautiful.

I decided to let my hair free, 'cause I like it better that way. As I arrived to the bathroom I met Erza.

"Hey, Erza." I greeted her.

"Hi, Lucy. Do you like my dress? It was my mother's." She explained to me. Her dress was really pretty. It was red like her hair, and it was very simple. It suited her very well.

"You look amazing, Erza. Now, I would like to change too."

"You want me to wait for you?"

"No, it's ok. You can go if you want." I said to her and she nodded.

When I finished preparing myself, I left the bathroom and headed towards the stage when I saw a man speaking.

Erza, Levy and Lisanna where also there. I also saw Juvia, she wore a nice black dress and looked really beautiful.

"Wow, Lucy! You look amazing!" Lisanna praised me.

"You are really beautiful, Lucy!" Levy also complimented me.

Just Erza didn't say anything, just looked at the stage where the man was. I also started listening. He said that now we should start by going on stage and speak about what we think about the world we live in.

Lisanna went first, and I must say everyone was amazed by her speech. After her was Levy, who did a really good job. Juvia didn't say much, I guess she was too shy.

Erza did really good, too. I think the judges like her a lot. When it was my turn, I didn't really know what to say, but eventually I said what I thought. I said my opinion and as I saw everyone appreciate it.

When we had to show our talents, Juvia went first. She started reading a poetry that she wrote. She was pretty good, but I guess the judges weren't too impressed.

Levy wanted to sing, but failed miserably. Everyone started laughing at her, poor girl. Lisanna danced, and she was really good at it! The judges were impressed by her talent.  
Erza started drawing something on a paper. It was a beautiful rose; I was really impressed by her talent, she never told me that she liked to draw. Sometimes I wonder if Erza has secrets that she hides from me...

And it's finally my turn. I walked on the stage and prepared to sing. I thought about my mother, about her death and I started singing...

_I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time_

_Know there was something that, and something that I left behind_

_When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets_

_Leave something to remember, so they won't forget_

I could hear gasps in the room. It seems like they like my voice...

_I was here..._

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here..._

_I did, I've done,_

_everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_I was here..._

When I finished, I opened my eyes and looked at the crowd. They were looking with mouths open at me. I didn't say anything. I just stared at ground. I felt a little... embarrassed.

"Wow! Excuse me, Miss, what's your name?" The man who was on the stage asked me.

"I-I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

Everyone applauded me.

"I think we aleardy have a winner!"

So soon? Wait... h-he doesn't mean me, right? Because that means that Erza will be so disappointed...

"And the winner is... LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

My heart stopped.

I looked at Erza, and I could see that she was sad... and mad...

What have I done?


End file.
